


鹤豆

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 小妈文学
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩／豆原一成
Kudos: 9





	鹤豆

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈文学

鹤房汐恩第一次见到麻美是在父亲的书房。那个由父亲的手亲自拉着带进书房的男孩子。鹤房看见的第一眼就喜欢。

麻美虽然是个男孩子。可是在父亲的书房里却穿着一件日式女生校服。短到大腿根的裙摆和白色内裤之间横亘着一只父亲的大手。父亲的另一只手将衣服推上去揉捏着男孩子米粒大小的乳头。

是粉色的。鹤房心想。

他坐在父亲宽大的书桌上。长长的木质书桌中间坐着一个娇小的他。衣服半遮半褪。他听着父亲的话自己用嘴咬着衣服下摆。特殊制的雪纺校服。若隐若现间看得见衣服下微泛着粉色的皮肤。

父亲喜爱用各种工具玩弄他。只是再怎么玩弄，他也不会留下一滴眼泪。鹤房总是怀疑。是不是这个小妈全身的水都留在了下体。所以总是哭不出来。

其实，他也想尝尝这个鲜嫩多汁的小妈。

鹤房一直惦记着这个用水做的小妈。看着两腿间的湿润。鬼使神差的起床去了父亲的书房。

早上起的早。麻美一般会很早就起来帮父亲清理书桌，然后等父亲光顾之后才会回房间收拾自己。只是父亲喜欢睡到日上三竿再去书房。所以麻美会在父亲的书房自己扩张好了再等父亲过来，节省时间。再加上父亲早晨喜欢直入。自己提前扩张好也省得疼。

“哐哐”鹤房象征性的敲两下，就径直打开了书房的门。

屋里麻美正弯着腰擦桌子，还穿着那套初见的日式校服。腰线随着弯腰显露出来，上衣设计的短又宽。弯腰摆动间看得见麻美胸上的两个小点。裙摆为了方便父亲设计的更短，基本说不上是裙子的程度，只是几块大概有食指长的布料包裹住麻美的内裤边。里面白色的内裤勒着臀股系数展现在鹤房面前，从两条瘦弱的腿之间还能看到前面鼓鼓的一包。

感觉到血液倒流鹤房快步从背后抱住麻美。亲吻他细弱的脖颈。自己上手揉捏父亲揉过的米粒。脖颈后面有一点稀稀落落的碎发。亲着有点扎嘴。但是鹤房不介意。鹤房嘴里满满的都是麻美刚刚洗过澡的水蜜桃香。

怀里的人似乎是被吓到。努力挣扎想要挣脱出鹤房的怀抱。

“麻美”父亲的叫声从门外传来。声音很近，就在门外。

鹤房先一步拽着麻美躲在了窗帘后面。用手捂住麻美的嘴巴示意麻美不要出声。

“今天麻美怎么不在？”父亲进门后疑惑得声音传入两个人的耳朵。

窗帘后的麻美在鹤房怀里紧张到颤抖。心里无暇其他。只想怎样才可以渡过眼前这一劫。

但是鹤房不介意。

将麻美挤在墙上，身体贴着身体，凑近把已经肿胀好久的阴茎隔着布料摩擦麻美同样的地方。麻美隔着布料也能感受到对面的粗壮。鹤房的手到也不闲着。一只手从麻美的上衣下摆伸进去继续揉捏麻美的乳头。

鹤房从来没有上过男人。这是第一次。不是没经历过情事。但是鹤房感觉自己摸到了有生以来触感最好的米粒。弹性很好也很容易泛红。不是常见的深红色。是粉红色的。上面还惨留着昨晚父亲留下的牙印。轻轻弹一下。小小的米粒竟然还会晃动。

他觉得自己找到了新玩具。

鹤房松开捂着麻美嘴巴的手。低头亲了上去。麻美不张嘴，鹤房就加重揉捏米粒的力道。在麻美惊呼出声的同时将自己的舌头也送了进去顺便吞掉麻美小小的叫声。

屋里的钟摆一声一声滴答碰撞着左右。这场无声的博弈，鹤房注定会拿着旗子插在自己想要的地方。亲自用手丈量自己心心念念许久的战利品。

战利品被吻的腿软。鹤房就紧紧贴着他。让他能够靠在墙上。

空着的手去挑开裙摆。从后面褪下内裤，将手伸进自己惦念许久的地方，他想要看看做成一只自己怀里的小妈，到底需要用多少水。

麻美伸手去阻止。但是没有力气的麻美仿佛一只任人宰割的小动物。鹤房毫不费力的摸到麻美的手轻轻揉搓两下，拉开自己西装裤上的拉链，将麻美的手放在了自己的性器上。

鹤房的性器滚热的烫手。粗粗壮壮像跟刚从火里烤出来的铁棍。麻美的手倒是带着点冰凉。当麻美的手覆上鹤房的性器的时候，鹤房刺激到差点咬到麻美的舌尖。

安置好麻美的小手。鹤房的手才继续自己的大工程。挑开两个臀瓣凭直觉找到洞穴。鹤房来的正是时候，麻美刚刚做好扩张在等待父亲。扩张后的洞穴潮湿又温暖。像是夏日的热带丛林。滚烫的液体黏着鹤房的手想要吸引鹤房进入。

小妈真的是用水做的。下体美味又多汁。

“原来小妈真的是用水做的啊”鹤房刻意压着声音跟麻美说话。麻美不敢发出声音。只能咬着唇瓣任凭鹤房的手指在身体里鼓捣。

为了避免弄出水声。鹤房插的慢。慢下来的速度就只能苦了麻美。洞穴口就像很多只蚂蚁在张嘴撕咬。又痒又痛。身子不由得缩成一团，抓皱了鹤房的西装外套。

“小妈这幅样子真好看”鹤房越看越喜欢“不如现在给父亲也看看吧💛”


End file.
